SasoDei: This Blows
by Happii Haden
Summary: "I really don't understand it. I really don't," a redhead sighed as he plopped down on a small brown couch, beer in hand. "Like, I don't regret the relationship, but fuck...I need to fuck!" He pinched the bridge of his nose annoyed. "You get it, right?"


Forgot I finished this one-shot. Whoopsie.

Naruto © Kishimoto

Story © Happii Haden

Rated: M

Words: 6502

* * *

><p>"I really don't understand it. I really don't," a redhead sighed as he plopped down on a small brown couch, beer in hand. "Like, I don't regret the relationship, but fuck...I need to fuck!" He pinched the bridge of his nose annoyed. "You get it, right?"<p>

The blond next to the redhead, known as Sasori, nodded, "I get it, yeah." He brushed his long hair out of his face and sipped on his own beer casually. "I don't understand our lovers. It's like they know they're depriving us. Like, who wouldn't want to fuck us, yeah? If I weren't myself, I'd fuck me."

"Smug alert," his friend laughed, "but you're right. How long have we both been in a relationship?"

"About four years now?"

Sasori nodded, "Right. You'd think that by now one of us would have had sex. I mean, look at the pace of today's youth. People are getting together in the first few months and are already having sex."

The blond gave him a knowing look. "You act as if you didn't. What're you, yeah? An old man?"

"Deidara, don't patronize me," the redhead warned. "What I'm saying is, is that we're in an adult relationship, yet," he took a sip of his beer, "our sex lives are worse than a high schooler's!"

"I'll have to agree that it is," the blond, Deidara, nodded.

Sasori sighed and slumped further into the couch. "We got close to doing it one night, but she fled at the last minute. Who the fuck gets a job during the night anyways?"

"What does she even do?"

"She's a janitor."

Deidara snickered, "That's lame."

Sasori glared, "Yeah and so isn't your boyfriend's dick."

"You suck," the blond glared back.

"And you blow," his friend retaliated.

Deidara grabbed the nearest pillow and flung it at his friend. "I hate you and your stupid comebacks. It's like you never run out."

Sasori batted the pillow away and watched the frumpy blond sink into the sofa. "That's because I never do. Seriously, though, what're we gonna do about this problem?"

The blond shrugged, "The only thing we can do. Wait it out."

"I hate waiting," Sasori groaned.

Deidara patted his friend on his shoulder and took a long swig of his drink. They'd just have to drown their sorrows together until they had drunk themselves into a stupor.

* * *

><p>Sasori lived a good life. He was fresh out of college, had a good paying job, and an attractive girlfriend. However, his sex life was slowly falling apart. The redhead wasn't a sex maniac or anything absurd, but that didn't mean he couldn't feel deprived.<p>

Sadly, that was what he had been feeling lately. Not even a simple hand job was given. The redhead couldn't fathom why his girlfriend denied him so much. They had met at their university and had been dating since then. Neither of them were virgins and had even done it together before. However, since they both got out of college, and she got that stupid job as a janitor, she had denied every single move he had made.

Porn wasn't sufficing anymore. His hand wasn't as pleasurable. He wanted- needed -the real thing. Sasori wasn't a cheater though, so he was not about to go out and fuck a random whore. He refused to even call sex hotlines, because firstly they sucked and secondly it seemed like cheating in a way.

Tonight, Sasori was determined to get some, otherwise his dick would explode due to pent up sexual frustration. He got home before his girlfriend as usual, however this time he prepared a fancy dinner with candles and wine. He had read up on some kind of blog that women liked these romantic type of things.

When she came home, she was indeed surprised. "It's not takeout for once," she remarked.

Sasori graced her with a seductive smirk. "Felt like stepping up from the usual. I thought you'd enjoy a nice meal for once."

"We both deserve it," she smiled sitting down.

The redhead nodded and sat across from her. The two enjoyed their meal with a small conversation. The topics consisted of whether or not she worked tonight, which was responded with a no. Sasori was more than excited about this answer in particular.

After their stomachs had been filled, Sasori led her to the bedroom which had another surprise in it. The room was lit with candles, much like the dinner, giving it that romantic movie feeling. The sheets were changed to black satin adorned with soft red rose petals. He had even gone as far as playing the typical romantic movie ambiance.

The woman smiled and gasped in surprise. "You really spruced up the place."

"Only for you," the redhead said in a velvety voice. He came up from behind her, wrapping his arms around her before kissing her neck.

She turned around in his arms and pressed her lips against his.

Sasori nearly cried out in happiness. He intended to take a step further, however, it came to an abrupt stop when she pulled away.

His girlfriend stripped out of her work clothes. She gave him a coy smile before walking over to the radio and clicked it off. She then dusted off the petals and blew out the candles on her side table before bundling up beneath the covers. "Make sure you blow out the other candles before you go to bed."

The redhead gaped at the scene in horror.

"Night."

Depressed, Sasori blew out the candles and made a beeline to the bathroom. His girlfriend had crushed any ray of hope he had left in his poor soul. Tonight would be a long night.

* * *

><p>At the exact time Sasori was attempting to woo his woman, Deidara was attempting something similar. Instead of romantic, he went for a more appealing look that his boyfriend had been into when they first got together.<p>

Deidara had known he was gay since middle school and after all the many failed relationships, he finally met his current lover in college freshmen year. He was still attending college himself, while his boyfriend had dropped out their second year in. The blond was concerned about his boyfriend's reason, for he still held deep feeling for him. Or so he thought anyways.

Love had always been an odd subject for the blond. He would only date someone he deeply cared for, so you could say the blond didn't date too many people as he didn't care for too many of the douchebags claiming to be gay or bisexual. Most of his exes had dicked him over, excluding one particular person, but his current lover was wonderful.

The only thing that sucked was the sex. Deidara didn't mind that his boyfriend had trouble getting it up sometimes, hence Sasori's terrible joke. He understood that it was a medical problem and accepted it. However, he had seen his boyfriend secretly masturbating several time. Sometimes Deidara would come home early from school and find his boyfriend jacking it to the computer screen.

Tonight, however, Deidara planned on getting blond had went out shopping a few weeks ago and bought some sexy outfits and toys from an adult shop.

He placed the toys neatly across the silky bedsheets. Although he wasn't big on kink, his boyfriend got a kick out of it. Deidara was desperate by this point and would do almost anything just for his boyfriend to fuck him. He changed out of his normal masculine clothing into some sexy cop costume. It was obviously for a woman, but it was what his boyfriend liked.

When the other male got home, Deidara was eager to ambush him, but held back and waited until he opened the bedroom door.

"Deidara...what the..?" his boyfriend's eyes widened as he took in the sight of the many dildos and vibrators askewed on the bed. His eyes then flickered to the sexy blond cop who was twirling a pair of handcuffs.

"You like, yeah?" Deidara purred.

His boyfriend stripped off his clothes and shook his head, "I love it," he started, "but…"

Deidara frowned, "But?"

"I...Just not tonight. I'm exhausted from work and all." He started collecting the toys and slid out a box from underneath. He tossed them inside and slid under the blankets. "Sorry, babe. Another night."

The blond furrowed his eyebrows, "You've said that for the past few weeks, yeah!"

"I know, and I'm sorry. Just-"

"Not tonight," Deidara spat out at the same time of his boyfriend. "Yeah, I fucking get it."

His boyfriend sighed, "Don't get your panties in a twist, babe. It won't kill you to wait another night."

The blond scowled and went straight for his wardrobe where he changed out of the costume to normal clothes.

"What're you doing?"

"Going out," he spat out. "I'm going to Konan's to have a girl's night, because apparently my boyfriend doesn't want to have a special night with me." Without another word, he grabbed his phone and keys and left the apartment.

His boyfriend sighed heavily before shrugging and going to bed.

* * *

><p>To say Deidara was pissed was an understatement. He didn't bother going to Konan's, but instead called his best friend up to complain. Luckily for him, Sasori answered immediately. He too was apparently going through a troublesome night. Deidara could hear the sulk and imagine the defeated expression through the phone. Deciding that their lovers were complete morons, the two met up at a bar to rant and drink.<p>

"So then she takes off her clothes and I'm excited as hell, cause I think I finally got what I wanted and what does she do?" Sasori complained downing his vodka. "She turns off the radio, blows out the candles, and goes to bed."

Deidara gaped at the story. "Bullshit."

"No, seriously. That's what she did!"

The blond shook his head, "Damn, that's worse than mine. He just flat out refused me again."

Sasori frowned, "That's pretty bad too."

"Tell me about it," the blond grumbled. "I even wasted my money on his stupid fetishes. I hate wearing women's lingerie and crap, but I'd do it for him cause he likes it, yeah."

"Sounds like a dick."

Deidara pursed his lips, "And your girlfriend sounds like a cold hearted bitch."

"Touché," Sasori muttered. "Yanno, it's pretty fucking absurd. I'm starting to think she's a lesbian or something."

The blond gave a half-hearted chuckle. "Ironic, cause I'm starting to wonder if the porn my boyfriend has been watching is heterosexual or not."

The redhead groaned and tugged at his hair. "So, my girlfriend is going gay and your boyfriend is going straight. Fucking hilarious."

The blond swished his drink around and set it down on the bartop. "I'm so upset I can't even drink this shit anymore."

Sasori reached over and took the drink from him. "Don't worry, I got this," he chuckled before downing the drink. "Fuck, you always order the nasty shit."

Deidara scoffed, "Rude." He pursed his lips and watched the redhead make faces as he swallowed the spicy liquor. "You shouldn't drink so much, Danna. It's bad for your liver."

"What doesn't kill me makes me stronger," Sasori replied with a smug smirk.

"I don't think that saying applies to over drinking, yeah."

The redhead rolled his eyes. "Hey, did you just call me Danna?"

Deidara laughed after recalling his statement. "I did, yeah."

"It's been forever since you called me that," Sasori chuckled. He leaned closely and twirled a lock of the blond's hair around his finger. "Miss me or something, _brat_?" he purred.

The blond swatted a hand at his friend, laughing, "Funny, Sasori. How can I miss you, when you're right in front of me?"

The redhead shrugged and ordered another drink. "You sure you don't want anymore? I can't even get a damn buzz. Kakuzu's liquor is too cheap."

Deidara shook his head, "I'm good, yeah. Of course it's cheap. He waters it down. If people got too drunk, like the certain homeless albino, and destroyed the furniture, like previously mentioned homeless albino, he'd be broke."

The barkeeper, who had been serving Sasori's glass, glared at the blond. "Deidara, I advise you keep your mouth shut if you ever want to come here again."

Sasori rolled his eyes, "Have you not been getting laid either, Kakuzu?"

The male grunted and slammed the glass on the bartop. He swiped the money Sasori had set down and left the two in favor to the drunk albino bum a few seats away.

"I'll take that as a yes," the redhead mused.

Deidara sighed and watched his friend drink. "Maybe it's a sign from God." He flinched slightly as he heard the drunk bum yell the name "Jashin" in a slurred tone. The guy really was the worst. "Didn't he used to be a priest?"

Sasori nodded, "A fucked up priest, but a priest nonetheless. And if any higher power is playing with us, it'd be the Devil. I don't believe God (JASHIN) is this ruthless." The redhead glared down at the interrupting drunk albino as he finished his statement.

"Whatever the fuck it is, it needs to stop," Deidara stated with a scowl. "I…" his scowl softened to a frown. "I've felt unattractive for a while now. I catch him watching porn all the time, but whenever I try to do anything with him, he seems disinterested." The blond folded his hands in his lap and stared down at the nasty bar floor. "I find myself just staring in the mirrors lately, yeah. Whenever I see my reflection, it looks hideous."

The redhead frowned and set his drink down. He turned his body to face the blond entirely. Reaching a hand out for the blond's chin, he made him meet his eyes. "Brat, you're the most beautiful boy I've ever had the pleasure of meeting. Your boyfriend is blind if he can't see that."

Deidara's face went cherry red at his best friend's words. "You're shameless, yeah."

Sasori smirked, "No, I'm just truthful." He let go of the blond's face and resumed drinking. "You're naive in thinking such things."

The blond watched his friend no with a more livelier state. "Why couldn't my boyfriend be more like you, yeah?" he mutter aloud without thinking.

"Because I'm one of a kind, brat."

Deidara glared lightly at the nickname. "Are you really going to keep calling me that, _Danna_?"

The redhead only smirked in reply.

That was all Deidara needed though. He knew his best friend better than anyone else. Sasori's eyes were lidded heavily in a bedroom like state, but they managed to shine with a knowing light. The very same light that convinced Deidara to try dating the redhead, the one guy who didn't dick him over.

Apparently, Sasori had been thinking the same thing as Deidara. The redhead wasted no time in closing in the space in between them. His hands found home behind Deidara's head, fingers weaving between the soft tresses of his hair, pulling him closer.

Deidara moaned softly into the kiss upon contact of Sasori's lips. He had been craving this kind of attention for so long now and finally receiving it felt like heaven especially when it was coming from the redhead. He loved his boyfriend in all, but he might've loved Sasori a bit more. When he felt the redhead's hands pull him closer, he voluntarily moved his body closer. His hands rested between Sasori's lap and slowly he crept a single hand over his crotch, just lightly tracing circles and random patterns.

"Brat," the redhead growled between the kiss.

"LOOK AT THOSE DAMNED HEATHENS," the drunk albino yelled from across the room. "THIS ISN'T A FUCKING WHORE HOUSE! GO HOME AND FUCK!" he slurred in a rage.

Sasori and Deidara broke apart at the interruption. The redhead licked his lips and took the blond's hand as he stood. "Let's get out of here?"

Deidara nodded and followed Sasori to his car.

"We can pick yours up tomorrow," Sasori stated as he started the car. He drummed his fingers against the steering wheel in a nervous-like manner. "There's a hotel not too far from here. I mean, I don't want to go home and you don't either, right?"

"Right," the blond agreed, "but should you be driving?"

Sasori gave the blond a look and it was enough to make the other chuckle and not question him further. The redhead drove them to a nearby inexpensive hotel not too far from the bar. It wasn't the most luxurious of hotels, but it wasn't the worst.

After checking in and hunting for the room, the two decided to wash up. Deidara, after seeing how big the tub was, demanded that they took a bubble bath. Sasori wasn't one to deny the blond of his wish and followed him into the sudsy world of water.

"It's totally not weird for two grown men to bathe together, yeah?" the blond asked as he sank further into the tub.

Sasori chuckled, "I suppose not, but we have done many things that most would find weird for two grown men to do." The redhead smiled at the sight of the blond enjoying his bath. It always made him happy to see Deidara happy. "When's the last time you had a bubble bath, brat?"

Deidara raised an eyebrow. "Still going to call me that, huh? Well, Danna, it's been a while. How often do you take bubble baths, yeah?"

"I don't, but I've prepared many for my girlfriend."

"Oh…"

Sasori clicked his tongue and slid over to the blond. "Don't make that face. It's not fitting," the redhead said as he kissed the blond's cheek.

The blond blushed and tried to hide in the bubbles. "Danna," he whined, "you're such a player."

The redhead chuckled, "I try."

"And you succeed." Deidara pouted, "I'm jealous, yeah. I never get bubble baths prepared for me. She really is lucky to have you. I'm always the one doing things for my boyfriend."

"He just doesn't realize how lucky he is to have you," Sasori stated before standing. "You can stay in for a while. Imma call room service and see if they have any wine."

Deidara rolled his eyes playfully, "You drink too much, Danna, yeah."

"Wine isn't just drinking, it's _fine tasting._ You taste wine, not drink it," Sasori stated with a smug smirk. He wrapped a towel around his waist and exited the bathroom, leaving Deidara to enjoy his bath alone. Not that the blond minded; more bubbles for himself.

When Deidara finished his bath, meaning after his fingers started getting pruney looking, he saw Sasori pouring champagne in two glasses wearing naught but his boxers. "Hey there, waterbaby. They didn't have any fine wine, but they did have champagne."

The blond stuck his tongue out, "I'm not a waterbaby." He walked next to the redhead and stood closely, attempting to steal his body heat. "It's cold in here, yeah. The bathroom was much warmer."

"Probably cause you used all the hot water," Sasori chuckled. "Go grab my jacket from the bed and put it on."

Deidara nodded and left the kitchen quickly to avoid standing in the cold any longer. He plopped on the bed, his knees digging into the mattress. He grabbed the redhead's jacket and pulled it over his shivering form. Deciding to keep the jacket on for extra warmth, he also slid under the blankets and waited for the redhead.

Sasori didn't take long and appeared in the bedroom with two champagne filled glasses. He lowered the lights, creating a soothing, yet sensual atmosphere. He held out a glass for the blond, which he took with appreciation, and sat next to him on the bed. "Gonna wear my jacket, despite being bundled up in three different blankets?" he asked with a smirk. "At this rate I might mistake you for a teenage girl with her first boyfriend."

The blond blushed and sipped his drink with some embarrassment. "Shuddup, yeah. It's keeping me extra warm."

"Mhm, sure," Sasori chuckled teasingly. He took a much larger sip than the blond, nearly cutting the amount of liquor in half. "That's what teenage girls say, yanno? Does it smell like me too? Does it feel like I'm holding you, even though I'm not there?"

Deidara nearly snorted in laughter. "You're the worst, yeah. Honestly, it smells like rain, alcohol, and maybe a pinch of vanilla."

"Is that what I smell like?"

"Mainly vanilla or some kind of woodsy smell," the blond admitted. "And if I wanted to feel like I'm being held, I'd tell you to hold me, yeah. A jacket couldn't compare to the real thing after all," Deidara smirked, setting his drink down on the side table.

Sasori set his down as well and moved in closer. "You still cold?"

"Kinda," the blond said as he played with the edge of the blankets. "You gonna warm me up?"

"Only if you want."

"I wouldn't mind."

The redhead enclosed on the blond and wrapped his arms around him. He buried his face in the long blond hair and closed his eyes, relaxed. "You smell like strawberries," he muttered.

Deidara laughed softly, "Did you only want to cuddle me, so you could smell me, yeah?"

"Mm, perhaps," Sasori chuckled. "Or perhaps, it was something else I wanted."

"Like what?"

"Your well-being," the redhead joked. "I wanted to warm you up, to make sure you didn't catch a cold."

Deidara rolled his eyes in a playful manner. "Right, I'm sure that was the reason."

"What else could it have been?" Sasori asked, curious to see if the blond could guess right.

The blond turned his head to face Sasori with a seemingly innocent smile. "Maybe something like this, yeah," he said before capturing the redhead's lips. He felt the other press back in response immediately and cupped his face with cold fingers.

"You know me a little too well, brat," Sasori admitted between the kiss. He shivered when he felt the icy finger tips press against his warm skin. "You're still cold," he stated.

"Then warm me up," the blond replied in a breathy tone.

That tone went straight to the redhead's groin. That blond could be such a tease without trying. This wasn't a bad tease either, the brat would actually let him go as far as he wanted. However, this was a bad situation at the same time it was good. Sasori pulled back and leaned over the bed to pick up his pants.

"Danna?"

Sasori pulled out his phone and wrote a text to his girlfriend saying they needed to talk tomorrow. He decided that he'd have to end his relationship. Sasori wasn't a cheater after all. Breaking up with her tomorrow would allow him to feel less guilty about what he was about to do with Deidara. All the things he would do to that blond boy tonight. Man, the thought alone had him excited.

"Sorry about that," he apologized, now tossing the phone to the side. "Had to clarify some things. Now, about warming you up," he smirked and climbed on top of the blond. "How should I go about this, huh?"

Deidara wrapped his arms around the redhead. "Kiss me, yeah?"

"Can do," the redhead chuckled. He lowered his head down to collide their lips in a fiery dance of passion. Their lips molded together and it wasn't long until Sasori was slipping his tongue out to get a taste of the sweet blond. Deidara allowed his tongue to come in and play and let him dominate. The blond was so submissive and Sasori loved every little bit of it. His boyfriend really did not know what he was missing.

Sasori tugged the blankets off and exposed the blond's partially covered body to the cool air. He pulled his lips away and looked the blond up and down. "You should wear my jacket more often. It's cute," he informed. "But you know what would look even better?"

"Hn?" the blond asked, cold and mind fogged with desire.

"You wearing only my jacket," the redhead purred as he hooked his fingers into the blond's boxers and pulled them off his body. "Much better~"

Deidara let out a small whine of disapproval and tugged the jacket down further to cover his length. "It's even colder now."

Sasori gave him a chaste kiss. "Danna will take care of it," he assured him. His lips attacked the blond's neck, making the blond throw his head back allowing Sasori more access. The redhead pressed warm kisses down from his neck to his clavicle where he encountered the issue of his jacket. As he began to kiss down the blond's chest, he slowly unzipped the jacket. "Getting warmer?"

"Y-Yeah~" Deidara moaned as Sasori neared his semi-erection.

"Good," the redhead smirked. He stopped unzipping just under his belly button and moved back up to play with his nipples. He latched onto one with his mouth, teasing the sensitive bud by sucking or licking while his fingers toyed with the other.

The blond underneath him, made such cute lustful noises that it only encouraged him to keep playing. "Ah, Sasori Danna~" Deidara moaned, clutching Sasori's red hair. "It feels too good, yeah." He moaned again when he felt the vibration of Sasori's chuckling against his skin. His voice raised when the redhead switched sides, but gave a rougher treatment than before. Instead of suckling or licking, he was nibbling and pinching the poor buds.

Sasori could feel Deidara's erection grow by each second he toyed with him. He too was just as excited; he could feel the wetness of precum pressing against his skin and boxers, making it sticky and quite uncomfortable. When he was done toying with the blond's nipples, he lined their hips up to rub against each other.

"Sasori," the blond gasped, arching his back and pressing his hips hard against the redhead's. "More, yeah~"

The redhead groaned and grabbed Deidara's hips steady. "Fuck, Dei. " He ground his pelvis harder into the blond's. "You feel how hard you make me? You're gonna take care of this, right?"

Deidara wiggled in Sasori's hold, trying to grind back into the redhead. "Yes, Danna. Yes, yes, Yesss~"

The redhead held onto his hips for a little while longer, while he rubbed their erections together through the thin fabric of his boxers and his coat that Deidara wore. He was so hard, that it was actually starting to hurt. It seemed Deidara couldn't take it any longer and came with a loud moan. He clutched Sasori's shoulders tightly and thrust into the other's pelvis.

"You came quick, brat," Sasori chuckled as he let go of the blond's hips so he could peel off his own boxers.

Deidara sat up some and grabbed the redhead's cock. "Doesn't it hurt, yeah?" he asked, rubbing the tip with his thumb. "It's so hard." He encircled the slit in the head and watched as more precum pooled at the top until it slid down.

"Make it feel better?"

The blond smiled and let go of the length so he could push Sasori onto his back. He crawled between the redhead's legs and pulled back his hair out of his face. "Been a while since you had one of these, yeah?" he smirked. His lips hovered dangerously over the head of the redhead's erection.

Sasori game some sort of a nod and wound his fingers through Deidara's hair, encouraging him to start.

Deidara gave the redhead one last smirk before his lips descended upon the redhead's cock. First the tip. His tongue poked out to collect the precum and then circled around the head slowly. He took it between his lips and suckled on it before pulling up then going back down taking more of the erection each time. By the time he neared the base, Sasori was breathing heavily, his grip tightening around his hair.

He pulled off the dick and finished with a swift lick. "Be gentle with me, Danna, yeah," he reminded the redhead.

"S-Sorry," the redhead apologized, relinquishing the grip on his friend's hair. Instead of grabbing at the long locks, he settled for stroking the soft tresses."Please continue?"

Deidara licked his lips and began to run his lips up and down the side of the length in the form of kisses. Quickly, he moved up to the head and went down on the redhead. He bobbed his head at such a pace that it made Sasori let out small groans of appreciation. The blond chuckled, sending vibrations that made the redhead shiver with pleasure.

"Dei...I'm close."

The blond pulled off, saliva thickly following. He panted softly and trailed back up the redhead's body to give a chaste kiss.

Sasori returned the kiss and grabbed the blond's hips, pulling him closer. Deidara sat on his lap, his ass rubbing teasingly against his erection. The redhead sighed into the kiss. "You need prep?" he asked.

Deidara shook his head, "I'll be fine."

The redhead gave him a look of disbelief. "You sure? I don't mind taking the time to prepare you."

"No, please," the blond whined. "I need you. Right now, yeah." He grinded against the redhead roughly and moaned loudly. "Danna…"

Sasori chuckled and groaned at the same time. "I can't deny you when you make cute faces like that." He flipped their positions so that he was on top. "I'm sure you won't mind me doing all the work?"

Deidara shook his head and wrapped his arms around the redhead. He spread his legs further apart and allowed the other to rest comfortably.

The redhead pushed the blond's hair back and out of his face before replacing his hands back at his hips. "You really are beautiful, brat." He rubbed his aching length against the blond's needy hole. He held onto Deidara's hip with one hand as he grabbed his cock with the other. He gathered some saliva in his mouth before spitting it out of his mouth and onto his erection. Sasori rubbed the makeshift lube in with his hand and rubbed himself between the brat's cheeks a few more times making Deidara cry out in frustration.

"Sasori! Please, just put it in me already!"

Sasori clicked his tongue and prodded the hole with the head of his length. "Patience."

Deidara glared at him halfheartedly. "Don't preach bullshit you don't believe, yeah."

"Pushy brat," the redhead muttered as he pushed into the blond fully.

Deidara let out a long pained moaned at the quick thrust. His hands slipped from behind Sasori's neck to his shoulders, gripping them tightly. "Easy, Danna," he whined. Another pained moaned escaped his lips when Sasori pulled out and began to rock into him.

"You asked for it, you brat." Sasori kissed the blond's cheek, then his neck. He nibbled gently on the flesh, taking it between his lips so he could suck on it and leave it as red as his hair. His hips rocked back and forth against Deidara's, trying to lessen the pain and get him more comfortable toward the action.

Deidara let out breathy moans as Sasori adorned his neck in kisses and love bites. The ache that had went up his spine from the first penetration had dulled and was now somewhat pleasurable. "Danna," he moaned.

"Hm?" the redhead hummed in response.

"Faster, yeah."

Sasori grinned at the request and rubbed his thumbs into the blond's hips. "What was that, Dei?"

Deidara pouted and whined, "I said faster, you dick!"

"So mean," the redhead chided as he thrust in and out a quick pace. As the speed picked up, the force behind it also raised. The sound of skin against skin bounced off the hotel walls and both, Sasori and Deidara's, moans increased. It had been so long since either had decent sex, but now that they were committing the act with each other, it felt great.

"Danna~" the blond moaned loudly as the redhead's cock plunged in and out of his stretched hole. "Oh, fuck, more. More~" He bucked his hips against the strong thrusts, loving the feeling of fullness. His own erection throbbed painfully, reminding him of his own dilemma. The blond wrapped a hand around his cock through the fabric of Sasori's jacket. Just the knowing thought that he was pleasuring himself with something that belonged to the redhead was a great turn on. Even more so when Sasori was eyeing him from above with that stupid knowing smirk. Deidara bit his bottom lip and blushed, eye contact remaining.

Sasori licked his lips before dipping his head down to bite at the blond's bottom lip. This made the blond release his own bite and moan into Sasori's mouth. The redhead rolled the pink flesh between his teeth. He loved the fact that all of the blond was so moldable, perfectly fit for him, just like clay. Deidara was a piece of art in mind, body, and soul. He was one piece of artwork that Sasori never wanted to let go of.

Deidara tore his lips away, panting heavily, "I'm cl-close, yeah." The hand that was jerking him off was still going at a steady pace, bringing him even closer to the edge.

The redhead pecked his lips once more before moving to the side of his head to nibble on his ear lightly. "Mm, me too," he muttered. He struck the sensitive spot within the blond and smirked at the contraction around his dick. Fuck, it felt too good. His hands slipped from the bruised hips to his pale thighs. "You gonna cum for me?~" he purred into Deidara's ear softly. He stroked the skin beneath his fingertips and chuckled when the blond wriggled below him.

"I-I, ah," the blond moaned. "Sasori, please," he whined, his body arching up into Sasori's with every hard thrust that hit his prostate. "Just, ah, please…"

"Please what, brat?"

Deidara could barely speak as moans just continued to pour from his mouth. He couldn't even imagine how Sasori could form proper sentences. The way he kept pounding into his ass was mind blowing.

Sasori clicked his tongue, but smirked down at his precious piece of art. "Too much for you too handle, huh? Tell me, brat, does it really feel that good?" He licked the outer shell of the blond's ear.

"Yes!~" Deidara nearly screamed. "God, y-yes!" He gave his erection one last jerk before cumming again for the second time that night. As he came, white clouded his vision and all his muscles contracted.

The redhead groaned as the blond's wall tightened around him, sucking him in even further if possible. It was during that time when he was buried deep inside the blond. When he was one with him. It was then that he remembered. "Fuck, Dei," he moaned as came inside the boy beneath him.

The blond shuddered at the feeling of the warmth that spread inside him from the man on top of him. His body went slack as the redhead milked the last ounce of pleasure out of his system. A kiss was placed on his neck before Sasori pulled out and plopped down beside him.

Their chests rose and fell as they tried to catch their breath. Deidara looked over at the redhead and reached a hand out to play with his hair. Sasori looked back at him and gave a cocky smile.

"Wanna go again, yeah?" Deidara asked a few seconds later.

Sasori laughed at this. "God, I love you."

The blond chuckled as well and rolled on top of the redhead ready for round two.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Deidara woke up alone in a hotel bed. He rubbed his eyes sleepily and looked around the room for the redhead. He didn't seem him, however, he heard the shower running. The blond peeled back the soiled sheets from his naked body and shivered at the cold. He looked around for some kind of clothing, but found none. Frowning, he wrapped a sheet around his body and made haste to the bathroom.<p>

Deidara entered the small room, dropping the sheet as he did so. The intrusion alerted the redhead from inside. "Good morning, sleepyhead," he chuckled. "Cold?" he asked, observing the blond's shaking body.

"Is it that obvious?" the blond replied as he was invited inside the curtained tub,

"I'd say so."

Deidara gave him an unamused look. "I was being sarcastic, Danna."

Sasori smirked, "I know." He wrapped his arms around the blond from behind and sighed contently.

"Danna."

"Mm?"

Deidara turned in his hold. "What happens now?"

Sasori raised an eyebrow, "What do you mean?"

The blond pursed his lips, "I…" He looked up at the redhead and placed a gentle kiss to his lips. "I don't want this to end."

The redhead smiled and softly chuckled, "It doesn't have to." He ran his thumb over the blond's wet cheek. "Last night I remembered why I even dated you in the first place. I meant it when I said I loved you. Why the hell did I even leave you in the first place?"

Deidara went red at the comment. "I love you too, yeah." He laughed quietly and rested his head against the redhead's chest. "You left me because you thought we'd grow apart and find someone else we liked even more. Which, I guess was somewhat true. Not like it was my fault though, yeah. I couldn't exactly hold you back in highschool for another whole three years."

Sasori nodded at these words as he recalled the memory. Sometimes he'd actually forget how much younger Deidara was to him. They had started dating his senior year and Deidara's freshman year. "It doesn't matter now, I suppose," he stated. "We have each other right now and this time I don't intend on letting you go."

"You better not. I'd seriously kidnap you and hide you in my closet if you did. You don't wanna piss me off, yeah," the blond stated with a serious face.

The redhead smirked, "Angry Deidara. Sounds sexy," he purred. "I'm tempted now. How pissed would you be if I said I was only joking and didn't want to date you."

Deidara pushed on the redhead's chest roughly, but playfully. "Don't even try. I'll fucking bite your dick off."

"Ouch," Sasori chuckled.

"I'm serious."

Sasori only laughed and kissed the blond on the forehead. "I know. Don't worry, you brat. I'm all yours."

Deidara blushed and wrapped his arms around the redhead in an embrace. "You better be, yeah. I don't like sharing…" He placed a kiss upon his chest above where his heart was. "I love you, Sasori."

Sasori gave that stupid knowing smirk and had that shine in his eyes. "Brat." Just the one word alone was enough.


End file.
